Xra Stryke
"I, nor my kind, are slaves!" An enraged Xra threatening the slaver leader. Bio. Xra Stryke was an heiress to the Angallian tribe on the sister planet of Felucia, Aah'gony in the clone wars. There she learned her abilities, her true nature and the secret still to be revealed of her home planet. After being discovorered, she agreed to leave Aah'gony and help in the war. Life on Aa'gony Born on the mysterious planet Aa'gony, home to many extremely dangerous animals, such as: The Ra'lack'xu, cross between a Rancor, Acklay and Nexu. And the Zarlow, a Zillo beast and Sarlacc hybrid. Those are just two of the dan gers of Aa'gony. Her tribe is called the Angallia. Angallian people are very evil and will stop at nothing until they have complete control over everyone. Their colors are black they bare red, black skin and red tattoos, much like the Nightbrothers' of Dathomir tattoos. But Xra was different. She had blue skin, while she wore white birth marks, much like her mother. Unfortunately, her mother may have looked different from her follow tribe members, she was still the same at heart. Banished from the tribe Xra's father was emperor over the entire tribe. When she grew up, she was to become the empress. That was until her father found out Xra's true colors. She behaved nothing like an Angallian women, she behaved the complete opposite. Xra was unique. She was doubtless, trustworthy, honest, merciful and carefree. Many more of her personality traits of her are still secret. She had to act as if she was a Sith Lord in order to live with her tribe. But when her father found out, he banished her, far away from the village, past the horizon, over the highest mountain. Xra was only 10 when she was banished. Her mother did try to stop this issue... Until she heard of her daughters behavior. It was a good thing she was banished, not long after she left slavers came and took almost every woman and child. The emperor and his men did try to save his people but his health was failing, and his men died rather quickly, whoever these slavers were, they had more advanced technology then the Angallia could dream of. After the incident, the emperor ordered his scientists and black smiths to come up with something better, but the process took well over 10 more years to complete. Living alone. Xra lived alone in a hut she had to make from the jungle vines and leafs of her surroundings. As time went by, it became a wonderful dwelling. Once, Xra mined enough metals and crystals to form a lightsaber as a strong defense. Xra longed for a friend. She tried to imitate one out of a tree stump using paint, but it didn't work. She wanted a friend who could talk. After a year or so, she began to go a little crazy from being alone all the time, that is until she started watching ships crash. The first one that crashed must have been some sort of cruise ship, because when she asked a survivor how many people were aboard the vessel, he said over 1,000. Only 50 survived the crash, 20 survived the night and 10 lived through the animal attacks. Helping the survivors get to the nearest town which was at least 30 miles north, she knew their numbers would dwindle. 1 out of 10 listened to her throughout the adventure to town, only one person agreed with her when she said 'we need to go over the canyon instead of through it.' When the 9 people agreed otherwise, they went through the canyon, becoming prey for the Kayonee Leaches and Vayno Spiders. Kayonee Leaches (Kay oh knee) are at the bottom of the danger list for Aah'gony, but that doesn't mean they are any less deadly, they mainly enter a their victims through the nose and/or eyes, targeting the brain for the healthiest snack. It takes 30 minutes to an hour for the Leach to eat its victims brain, it does this when its only a hatchling. Although an adult Leach is the size of a Chuba, a Kayonee Leach can suck nearly 30 times its own weight in its victims blood (which its weight is about 10 pounds, 5 when freshly hatched.) Swelling to the size of a dead log, they lay there, sleeping, until their bodies have processed the blood for its nutrients. Vayno Spiders are the most ominous. About the size of a baby Raah'lackxu (The size of an LAAT) They trap prey in its silk, like normal spiders, but the sufferer absorbs the web, slowly, causing unbareable pain for 4 hours. Then, when the kill is too weak to fight back they lay on the ground, helpless, while the Vayno Spider eats them alive, organ by organ. Her and the survivor, the name of the person she never got a chance to know, she just called them "Etory Lo Kah" Meaning 'Willing to listen' in Aah'gonyian, walked across the top of the canyon, ignoring the cries of the people below. Once in in the Petaru Village. Petaru meaning peaceful by nature. The man nick named Etory said thank you to his new friend, boarded a ship and headed to a jedi temple, Xra however didn't know that her friend 'Etory' was infact a jedi smuggling himself past separatist lines. Xra continued helping stranded offworlders, a lot didn't like her advice and many perished. As she once put it, in her Aah'gonyian language. "Only the wise listened." Gaining a living. After her first rescue, she found it exciting it aslo made her feel good inside. Though every time she lost a person she felt exceedingly terrible, because she valued every life, even the life of some animals, except for the ones that try to kill her of course. There have been many, many offworlders coming to seek the planets beauty and majestic atmosphere, and most die of the dangers. Xra always tries to warn them, if some just won't listen, she will let them pass calling them a "Hrung dy turoo " (meaning stupid by nature) while she watched them walk away. But theres always a fair share that heed Xra's warning and fled the planet after only a few hours. Theres been countless deaths of the people who wouldn't listen, Xra did her best to protect them but she can't defend all of them, especially with more then one ex-tribes member trying to kill her and the offworlder. There was one time a group of Angallia warrior came to Xra home to 'Appease the Emperor' And the only way to do that was to eliminate his enemies, which meant killing Xra. She defended her home as best she could but when one the young warriors knocked her legs out from underneath her and impaled her near the stomach, she lost her strength. Once the young men had turned their backs, on their way back to their Emperor to claim their right of becoming a man as aswell as pleasing their ruler, Xra regained her strength and declared she will not be beaten by such an arrogant person. "My fate is not for you to decide!" She said displaying her new language that she picked up off of the worlders. So, Xra used her lightsaber and charged at the young men to scare them, all but one ran, he turned back to face Xra and end her life. The poor man failed and because of his iggnorance, was killed. This only put a higher price on Xra's head. After battle, she mourned her actions and buried the young man in a nearby swamp. She hated herself for a very long time, she felt like a murderer, she wanted to hide herself forever but knew she couldn't, someone had to help the people coming to Aah'gony and nobody else was going to do it except her. Betrayed once again. 10 years after banishment, Xra was celebrating her 20th birthday, alone, when she saw many ships fly over the top of the trees. But the ships were onlike anything that ever crashed, and these were not with the Republic or Separatist. She followed them, only to find her tribe under attack by a rival clan. She couldn't help because it was still too risky to show her face in her tribe again. She noticed the familiar tactic, it was the one she used in a friendly game with one her fathers best generals. She observed as the rival clan harvasted the people of the village. They took young men, most of the women and children, including the pregnant women. Then she watched is horror as they shocked her mother to the point where she collapsed, and drug her to their ship. Xra was enraged that this happened, not even a rival clan had the inhumanity to enslave their own kind. Xra followed the ship to a remote location, she didn't like the looks of it. She hid herself high in a tree and watched. Slavers took the children from their mothers and hit the children who tried to hang onto their mom or sibling and some literally dragged them to a small stage like thing. Becoming more and more infuriated, Xra knew she couldn't do anything. Not yet. She noticed the children sold for a very high price, some even took pity on the kids and bought their mother and sibling aswell. Then the slave masters took the pregnant women to the stage, unfortunately for one of them, her water broke. Not wanting to waste time, a slaver walked up to the women and shot her. Xra broke into tears seeing this, she blamed herself for not doing anything, she thought the man was going to help but, obviously not. She continued to watch the auction until they brought out her mother. They kept the shock collar on her, and even made her look good to the people attending the illegal auction. "We saved the best for last, we give you a Queen from one of the Natasian regions. Queen Galaxa."She listened to an auctioneer say. Xra shook with fear, she didn't particularly like what her mother did in the past but she didn't want this to happen. They even had a leash attached the collar that was on Galaxa. Galaxa was shaking and crying with fear as numerous people bid on her. Soon the auction was won by an Aa'ral Tyko. Xra knew him and was surprised he would be here. Aa'ral was the general Xra had played the game of wits with. And for a very long time, Aa'ral was jealous over Emperor Xi that he was chosen to marry Galaxa. Aa'ral lusted after Galaxa for many years, even before Xra was born. Galaxa seemed to be relieved that he had bought her, but it wasn't to return her to Xi, Aa'ral was going to keep her with him whether she liked it or not. "Thats all we have for tonight folks! Thanks for coming, we'll have more next week. Goodbye." Xra was overwhelmingly upset with this, even if she were in warn her father, who would she even get close to the gates? Xra then made a plan, even her father Xi couldn't do anything about it. She silently followed General Aa'ral escort her mother to his ship, Xra gripped her weapon and waited to attack if neccassary. She listened to the General propose that he and Galaxa find a place somewhere on Naboo perhaps and completely forget about Aah'gony, Xi and the war. Galaxa refused, she didn't want to be with Aa'ral, regardless of what he just did. Aa'ral pushed a button on his glove and shocked the Queen to her knees. He proposed his plan of fleeing the war and everything again and again Galaxa refused. He electricuted her again and this time Xra went after Aa'ral. Catching him off guard she almost took his head off as she hit him on the side of the head, knocking him unconcious. "What- Who are you?" Galaxa asked with a shaking breath. She didn't recognise her own daughter. "I'm-" Xra was about to tell her mother who she was but then the tower guards fired at them thinking they were rival slavers. Xra and her mother ran into the swamp forest with the guards almost directly behind them. Telling her mother to run ahead and hide inside the hut, Xra grabbed a hanging vine and swung around a tree with it to engage the guards in combat. She kicked one in the back sending him face first into the swamp water and the other tried to put a shock collar on Xra but she moved just in case. The guards had traditional Klanaki (K-la-Nah-Key) swords with the crest on it. Xra was armed with her bow, which broke after a hard hit from the sharp Klanaki sword. The three of them were in a two on one battle, the guards easily over powered Xra with their strength but Xra, with her unusual talents for a Angallia female, used her force abilities after getting extremely fearful that she would lose and her mother would be sold again. She choked the guards and through them across the swamp, sending one into a tree and breaking his back. The other was eated by a Sleach. Sleaches are a combination of a snake and leach. Hearing more guards coming Xra ran the opposite way and leg them into a Sleach breeding ground not too far from her hut. Dodging the hungry Sleach hatchlings she made to the other sid and looked over her shoulder to make sure no other guards were following. Only seeing boots and the weapons they had, she climbed a tree and went back to her hut to talk with her mother. "Okay, so how did you learn basic?" She asked after getting inside and seeing her mother had built a fire in the fire place. "I'm not going to answer your question until you answer mine." Her mother stated firmly before arming herself with a Rahgon tooth knife. "I'm Xra, you know, your daughter. AKA the one dad banished when I was ten just for acting different." Galaxa dropped the knife in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes. "X-Xra? Your... all grown up." Before Xra could react her mother held her in a warm embrace crying. "Your father and I are so, so, sorry." She said still hugging her daughter. "We didn't banish you for acting different honey, it was because you were framed." Xra pushed herself away from her mom. "What?!" She exclaimed, scaring the Pwazak bird away from her hut. After a long time of her mother explaining that Xra was framed for a murder and that her father wanted her back, Xra still didn't believe Galaxa. "If that is supposed to mean what it should how come father did not come and tell me?" She asked pacing the floor by the fireplace. "Because he is very ill. I came to the Xuloor Forrest to search for his medicine but I was taken by those slavers." Galaxa said, for the fifth time. "Dad... banished me for 15 years... Banishment isn't over yet. Remember how dad is strictly 'by the book' kind of emperor? He's not letting me of the hook until banishment is served." And Xra was right. When Galaxa got back to her tribe she told Xi that she had found Xra, or that Xra had found her, but he strongly stated that Xra is not welcomed back until the time is up. While sitting alone Xra thought about what her mother told her, she was framed for a murder she did not commit, and yet her father still won't let her rejoin. Her thoughts were interupted by a strange shudder down her spine, she knew what that meant, she developed an ability to sense death approaching and used it to sense when ships arrived. In a way, if there were survivors, she knew they were already dead. She sensed that a ship had just entered the planets atmosphere, yet it was not crashing. Confused she got out her Lightsabers, her only form of defense left, and headed out to where the ship had landed, which was inconveiently near a Shree cave and about an hours time walk. Shree's were creatures, hunters, with an appearence of a human yet animal minded that would take the form of anything to lure in prey. Usually, it would crawl onto the victims head and scipher memories, important memories and learn who the victim had trusted the most and morph into that person to lure them into the trap. Gripping her sabers while holding them behind her back, she slowly walked up to the ship. She didn't know whats wrong or what happened, all she knew was that this was odd considering how ships that come to Aa'gony usually crash. The ship was smoking and looked as it Mechstra's had hit it (Aah'gonyan blasters.) She saw a figure come out of the smoking vessel, coughing, obviously injured and bleeding. She raised her blades in a defensive stance nonetheless. "La'h sic traah?" (Who are you?) She announced, alarmed, in her native language after noticed the helmet the odd figure had. "Kles tro; La'h sic traah?" (I said; who are you?) She said again. But the figure couldn't answer, it had died before it get a chance to say anything. This is strange. Very strange. ''She thought to herself before boarding the ship. She glanced at the symbol on the ships side, yet didn't recognise it, not many people favoring a faction came to Aah'gony, most symbols Xra had seen were that of a Twi'lek posing. Upon entering, she noticed right away the ship had a battle inside of it, there were multiple dead bodies and destroyed metal beings lying about the ship as she walked through. Entering the bridge, looking for an explanation as to why the ship had landed, she inspected the computer, checking the vitals of the ship. Then, acknoowledging the ships engine had been damaged and need to land right away or it would explode, the turrets through out the ship had been chewed by wild life after landing. The ships shields were also critcally damaged as well as many other areas of the vessel. Suddenly, a snarling, blood curdling roar echoed through the ship causing Xra to be shocked out of her thoughts. "Gorog..." She whispered to herself. About to flee the ship and go back to her hiding place, she then sensed there were more life aboard. She gave herself two options. Option one: Run back to her hut and avoid being an hors d'oeuvre for the Gorog. Option two: Stay aboard, find the people still within the ship and stay and hope the Gorog just passes by. Being scared enough to hide in the Vayno Canyon, she cursed her compassionate character and looked for the people. Scared to the point of shaking, she made her way through the ship, holding her lightsabers tightly at her sides. She entered a small cargo hold like room where she sensed the beings alive. "Hello?" She asked in basic and heard no reply, still sensing lives. Disappointed she had risked her life for nothing she turned to the door to exit the ship and go back to her hut while she still can. She then felt a blaster barrel against the back of her head. "Don't move." She heard someone say. She was focused on getting home and away from the monsterous creature so she used her mind and the force to choke the gunman and whoever else was in the room and through them against the wall and moved their blasters away from them. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the marks on their helmets again. ''Destructus... She whispered before raising her blades to kill the three them. Destructus were a broken off Aah'gonyan colony, taking up a symbol to rally behind. The Destructus were said to be led by a Force sensetive banished Aah'gonyan prince, before Xra's father was born. 500 years ago, the first tribe of Aah'gony was a group of people, all Force sensetive, the Force was so strong in them it was rare to have a child that was not ''sensetive to the Force. Bent on getting revenge, the Prince kidnapped young children and influenced and raised them into going to the Darkside to beat his father for banishing him for being a Darkside user. Now, most of his colony were killed in battle, not easily though, he was strong in the Darkside to where he kept them alive and silenced any pain. Their weakness was to have their symbol destroyed, thus being disconnected to their leader and dying immediately. Although it was rumured, they say the Prince remains alive, doing so by using the Force, still influencing people into Darkness. Due to the Darkside planting its seed on Aah'gony, the plants, animals and people changed. The people became hostile, the animals mutated into monsters of unspeakable capabilities and the plants became maneaters. Even the planet changed from being a peaceful place, it dried up into a desert in parts and a rain forest became the beacon of what was left of the light. Other then that, from when the first Darkside exposure, Aah'gony was doomed for destruction. "Wait! We're with the Republic!" One of them yelled before she struck them all down. The blade just inches away from the first ones face, she paused. "What do you mean?" She said, in basic, while moving her Lightsabers to her sides and stepping back to let them all get up. "We were running a bombing mission to the Separatist outpost on Felucia. We took unsistainable damage and had to make an emergency landing here to make repairs but, s-something attacked us." She pondered what he had said for a moment. The Shree must have morphed into their defensive form, mistaking the landing ship to be a predator. Discovering her talents At age 15, while mining for more metals for better siding for her home, an ancient Rahgon came charging out of the cave. A Rahgon, much like a Krayt dragon, never stops growing, and the one Xra came into combat with, was over a 100 years old. Having left her lightsaber at home, she beat this creature using her new, unstable and uncontrolable ability; The Force. Xra killed the monster in one shot, in a fit of desperation and panic. She used a rare Force move called Force Disintegrate. Very, very few know of this power, so far, Xra is the only one. A Force sensitive being may ''only use Force Disintegrate once a year. Having just discovered her abilities, and not knowing what it was, she assumed that, whatever this was, had something to do with her banishment. She thought it was a curse. Though later observations of this new talent made her believe that this was more of a blessing, but from who, she didn't know. Every night since she discovered her talent, she thanked and prayed that she would not abuse her ability and use it for the better of the galaxy. Also, since she learned of her unusual ability, for this planet, she had knew ways of thinking, darker then she believed possible. She fought everything the Dark side threw at her, but eventually she would fall. Category:Female Characters Category:Member Category:General Category:Sentinel Category:Mercenary